


Anything For You

by jaufea



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Based on a dream I had about an S-Support, Kissing, Like one kiss, M/M, Marriage Proposal, THEYRE STUPID OKAY, hand holding, i don't know what else to put, these two are idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 11:35:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6237022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaufea/pseuds/jaufea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We really are alike," Leo said after a moment, his voice still amused, "down even to proposals, in fact."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> This was literally my dream last night. Pls message me with aby prompts you have. Sorry if this is a little OOC, I haven't finished the game yet lol, and I wrote it in the car on the way to a baby shower.
> 
> Twitter: @Ieokumi  
> Tumblr: princetakurni.tumblr.com

"Takumi"

Leo's voice is smooth and unwavering, as always, and Takumi still isn't completely used to the way it warms him just to hear. He turns to face it's source- Prince Leo of Nohr, of course, a common sight in the castle these days. After the union of their two countries, all of the Nohrian royals were a welcome presence, albeit the acceptance came more easily to some than others. Admittedly, Takumi was one of those who rejected them for quite some time, up until he realized how stupid he was being. Thanks to Leo. 

He swallowed thickly.

"Good afternoon," Takumi says carefully. He's acutely aware of the shaking of his hands, and begs them to stop. He needs a moment to collect himself, but he's had a litany of moments to take, it's time to press forward. Yet he can't find any more words.

"Good afternoon yourself," he says with a smirk, and Takumi curses his heart of beating so wildly. "Are you busy? I need to speak with you."

Takumi swallows. "I have business with you as well."

 _Business._ It sounds like something foreboding, but if Leo was concerned he doesn't show it. Instead, he steps closer and puts a hand on Takumis back, leading him out of the castle hallways to the gardens outside, more private and more quiet. The courtyard was unoccupied and Leo seemed satisfied at that, his hand still pressed firm on Takumis back as he stopped by the rose bushes. It was a welcome warmth.

"The garden is coming in nicely," said Leo, admiring the budding flowers, "Sakura is doing an excellent job." 

Takumi noded, before realizing Leo is looking at the flowers, not him. "Yes," he said aloud, trying not to let his voice betray his thoughts. His pocket felt as though it was weighing him down, trying to pull him through the earth's crust. He cleared his throat as Leo began to speak again.

"What was that?" Takumi asked, allowing himself to press gently back into Leo's still lingering hand, whether to inform him of it's extended presence or to feel it more clearly he wasn't exactly sure. Leo made no move to withdraw, instead circling the arm around Takumi's waist. Takumi's hand hesitated, not knowing if he should hold him back or not. He settled on letting it hang limply.

"I said, I've got something to give you."

Takumi blinked at him. "Oh," he said lamely, quickly following up with, "I have something for you, as well."

Leo's arm around his waist relaxed a bit, betraying how tense he had been, and Takumi's head spun from the swell of emotions he was feeling. "You, first," he vaguely heard Leo say.

"No, you," he said, stalling gently, "I insist. It's likely much more important." It was quite impossible for his business to be any more important than Takumi's, but he wasn't sure if he was quite ready.

"Alright," Leo said, the smallest of smiles gracing his features. If Takumi were a weaker man, he'd of broken right there, taken him by both cheeks and pulled him in, but he didn't and he waited patiently as Leo withdrew his arm from around him, Takumi making a soft noise of loss in the back of his throat he prayed Leo did not hear.

Leo took a moment to pat around his being, as Takumi took a moment to take him in. He was much more slender without his bulky armor on, not needing it as the hostility between their two kingdoms had died along with the King. He was by no means weak, despite his frame, all lean muscle from riding and lifting his tombs and carrying that God forsaken armor around for who knows how long. He stood now, with just a simple black button up and pants. He looked marvelous, though, as always. Takumi felt the weight of the ring he carried even heavier than before as we swallowed around the emotions that bubbled in his throat. He was simply beautiful.

Leo seemed to find what he was looking for, his hand closed loosely around the object. He cleared his throat, snapping Takumi out of his stupor. He reached out and opened his hand, nerves apparent on his face, which Takumi found oddly uncharacteristic of him until he saw what was being held out for him. 

Nestled in his outstretched palm was a simple, silver band. 

Takumi's heart stopped, and when it began to beat again, it was a splash of hot water in his veins. He instinctively put one hand to his mouth, the other shooting down to reach into his pocket to feel for his own ring, the sleek and cool metal pressing against his fingers and he fished for it.

"I know this is a bit uncerimonious," he began, cooly, and Takumi was a bit envious of his composure, "but I couldn't think of another way. And, well, I-" he paused, trying to choose his words carefully. "It dawned on me, that perhaps being blunt would be the best course of action." 

His eyes found Takumi's own, his gaze absolute and unwavering as he spoke.

"I love you, Takumi. I want you to marry me."

Takumi could not help, what he suspected, as the most ridiculous smile that stretched out behind his hand. He also couldn't help the bubbling of laughter at just how ridiculous this situation was, ecaping out despite his best efforts. Leo looked a bit perplexed as he paused his speech about their kingdoms coming together, words he no doubt had been agonizing over to shoot him a questioning look.

"Why are you laughing," he asked carefully, and Takumi could not decide if his eyes were hurt or angry. 

Wordlessly, Takumi pulled his hidden hand into view, a golden band catching the light and gleaming as it dangled by his finger. He let down the hand from his mouth, smiling dumbly at Leo as Leo stared dumbly in return.

It seemed to take him a moment to process, but he too smiled, hard, and bent over to hide his face just so. "Oh Gods," he said amusedly, laughing along with Takumi as they both realized just what was happening between them. Their voices echoed in the courtyard as they quieted down, gazing fondly at each other.

Leo stepped forward first, taking Takumis hand gently and slipping the ring on his finger. A bit snug, but Takumi found it perfect, admiring the way it shone in the daylight. It was a simple elegance, much like Leo himself. He took Leo's hand in return, pushing the ring onto his slender finger. It was a perfect fit, and Takumi silently felt just a tad bit accomplished that he had found a better match than Leo had. But this wasn't a contest, he decided, and tucked the information away to tease Leo with later. He laced their hands together, now adorned with the metal bands. The gold of Leo's engagement ring was cool against his skin.

"We really are alike," Leo said after a moment, his voice still amused, "down even to proposals, in fact." 

Takumi snorted, his forehead fitting against the junction between Leo's neck and shoulder, taking in his scent. He always smelled fresh, clean. Takumi relished in it. "No kidding, idiot," he said without animosity. It was playful, and Leo squeezed his hand and let his head fall against Takumi's, "I suppose you don't need me to say yes, all things considered."

Leo's laugh was gorgeous as well, light and jovial, his free hand coming up to play at the hair by Takumi's nape. "No," he mumbled quietly by his head, "but I'd still like to hear it."

Takumi didn't hesitate, a gentle, content smile on his lips.

"Yes. I'll marry you."

Takumi's smile stayed in place as Leo tipped his head up, meeting his lips in a soft, chaste kiss.

To Takumi, it felt much like a promise.

**Author's Note:**

> I Hate Them


End file.
